


Everyone's Definition of Fuzzy is Relative

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started out as a little meta, then went into NSFW fanfic.  Bweeee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Definition of Fuzzy is Relative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/gifts).



> Written for the awesome [mischief5](http://mischief5.livejournal.com/) when during a comment, she said the following (which I had to respond to):
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Now, I'm boggled. I never imagined Rodney McKay with a fuzzy blond (blond, yes?) butt. (I've seen DH's bare ass so many times, the thought never occurred to me.)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Hot and boggled. My day is complete. :)_

"That's not hairy," John says with another leer as he squeezes Rodney's right buttcheek, his fingers lingering for just a moment too long.

"Well, you know," Rodney says, defiantly sticking out his chin. "I mean, it's hairier than when I was, like twenty. I mean back then, I was smooth as a baby's bottom," and his voice goes up an octave on the last word as one of John's fingers took a daring dive, gently pushing against his perineum. 

John smiles, the images of a young Rodney as a twinkie filling his imagination. "But I bet you didn't have _this ass_ " he says, giving Rodney's backside another squeeze as he manages to push further into Rodney's space, enjoying watching Rodney's adam's apple bob up and down. "No, _this_ ass is one only a man in his thirties can enjoy."

Swallowing, Rodney blurts out, "Well, _you're_ in your thirties." And may every Ancient god and goddess help John, because the tentative, hesitant Rodney McKay that he'd gotten to know over the last couple of weeks was absolutely flirting with him. "You could - you know - maybe enjoy it, too?"

"I don't know..." John drawls. "I think I'd like to spend a little time to get to know it first. You know, maybe see how it feels with a finger or two in it. See how it feels against my tongue..."

"Oh god," Rodney says, then takes in a deep breath. He opens his eyes wide, pupils blown so wide that it hides the brilliant blue irises that John has come to love so much. "Pants. _Now_!"

And John obliges him. He pushes with his nimble fingers, Rodney's BDUs and boxers puddling at the scientist's feet.

"No, no," Rodney says, pulling them back up. "Me. You. Pants. My Room. _Now_!"

John steps back, still fully clothed, though his cock is swollen to its fullest, tucked down the left side of his boxers. And he says a silent prayer thanking that he's not wearing his thigh holster at the moment, or he might as well have a giant neon sign that announces, "Engorged Cock Here!" Meanwhile, he smiles at having reduced Rodney to a monosyllabic vocabulary. "My quarters or yours?" he asks.

Rodney says something that sounds like, "Hnngh," in response.

Shrugging, John leans forward and cups Rodney's dick through the coarse fabric and leans in, his breath tickling at Rodney's neck. "Mine's closer," he says.

But instead of moving Rodney just stands there, giving John a desperate look. So John takes charge, grabbing Rodney by the elbow and pulls him toward the door that will take them off the balcony. "After you," he says, standing just short of the door.

Rodney roots himself in place, then turns and grab's Sheppard's neck, fingers being careful of John's fresh wound. He pulls John into an unexpected kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. By the time John comes back to reality, his gaze focuses on Rodney's magnificent ass as it disappears into the corridor. And dammit, John vowed to get him back one of these days.

He adjusts his cock, now feeling even fuller than before, and jogs up to Rodney, vowing to pull him into a corridor or two before they make it to his quarters.


End file.
